La Decision de Rei
by Solaris30002
Summary: Resignada por haber perdido a Darien y antes las urgencias sexuales de su cuerpo Rei decide tomar la decision de conseguirse un amante. Futuro contenido Erotico.


Sailor Moon.

La Decision de Rei.

Era aproximadamente media noche y en su cama una hemosa mujer de 21 años de cabellera negra de inigualable belleza y con un cuerpo sensual y sexy no podia dormir debido a que estaba pensando en el hombre de sus sueños.

-Darien-fue el debil nombre que salio de sus hermosos labios rojo carmesi. Habian pasado 6 largos años desde que ellos se separaron,Hecha su decision Darien, el amor de su vida finalmente se caso con Serena, Rei quien quedo moralmente detrozada se despidio de sus amigos y decidio emprenderuna nueva vida.

Una lagrima salio de uno de sus hermosos ojos negros, el tiempo habia pasado y ella inutilmente esperaba su regreso, pero eso no era lo peor, ella con el tiempo descubrio que era ardiente por naturaleza y los deseos de amar y ser amada se acreecentaban dia a dia, ella por supuesto debido a que habia sido bendecida por la madre naturaleza obtuvo un divino cuerpo con medidas de ensueño y haciendo enloquecer de lujuria a todos los hombres que habia conocido, ella por supuesto rechazo todas las propuestas y cortejos que los hombres le hacian, sabia que su virginidad estaba reservada para un solo hombre, Darien,quien ingenuamente se aferraba a la esperanza de que el volviera a ella, sin embargo el no regresaba y las urgencias sexuales de su cuerpo dia a dia se acercentaban mas.

-Darien-Fue nuevamente el debil nombre que salio de sus labios al tiempo que introducia su dedo en su boca, giro su espalda hacia adelante e intrudujo los dedos de su otra mano en su pantaleta hasta llegar a su intimidad.

-!Mmmmmmmm!-Fue el suave gemido que salio de sus labios al sentir sus dedos tocando el area mas sensible de su cuerpo, buscando tranquilizar el ardor sexual que la estaba consumiendo.

-Da...Darien...!Ah!-Fue el gemido que salio de sus labios, mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados y continuaba dandose placer con sus dedos, volvio a girar su espalda y ahora su otra mano comenzo a darse placer en sus hermosos y suaves senos, con la punta de sus dedos comenzo a frotar su pezon con movimientos circulares al tiempo que su respiracion se hacia mas agitada y comenzando a meter y a sacar lentamente sus dedos de su entrepierna.

Y asi, por mas de diez minutos estuvo autosatisfaciendo sexualmente mientras la voz de su amado seguia saliendo de sus labios hasta que finalmente:

-!UGHHHHHH!-Fue el gemido de placer que Rei dio al tiempo que arqueba hacia atras su cuerpo meintras una onda de placer conocida como orgasmo inundaba todo su ser.

-Darien !Snif! ¿Por que...No regresas a mi?-fue el suave gemido que salio de boca mientras respiraba agitadamente buscando recuperar la calma debido a la masturbacion que se habia dado mientras pensaba en su amado y asi, solo asi pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente con el cuerpo empapado de sudor Rei decidio tomar un refrescante baño, el agua tranqulizo su cuerpo pero no asi sus sentimientos y mientras se bañaba meditaba en su situacion:

_-Esto ya no puede seguir asi...Darien no regresa a mi y yo...Anhelo ser amada ¿Que hago?_-Penso muy triste al saber que con el paso del tiempo la masturbacion ya no la satisfacia sexualmente como antes.

Sin embargo habia algo que la atormentaba mas y que era el hecho de que en su adolescencia en la preparatoria habia tenido una experencia sexual con un hombre a pesar de que amaba a Darien. Sin poder evitarlo su mente enfoco al profesor Yumi Mahad un hermoso hombre de desendencia Hindu.

Rei quien sufria mucho por el abandono de Darien fue buscando amor y consuelo no pudo evitar enamorarse de su apuesto profesor, el por su parte tampoco vio con malos ojos a su hermosa alumna y su deseo por la joven se incremento debido a que le dio clases particulares, esto debido a que Rei tuvo que tomar un horario especial debido a las largas ausencias que tuvo por estar con las Sailors Senshi y atender los deberes de su templo por ser sacerdotiza.

El hombre no pudo evitar desear a su alumna cuando la vio usando su uniforme de educacion fisica y que dejaba al descubierto sus muy bien formados y rollizos muslos por cortesia del ajustado short rojo que usaba.

Pero lo que provoco una enorme excitacion en el hombre fue cuando vio la parte posterior de la prenda de Rei, el ajustado short se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y una buena parte de sus gluteos quedaba al descubierto ofreciendole uan sensual y erotica vista al hombre. Rei por su parte sintio la ardiente mirada del hombre y cada vez que hacia los ejercicios que el profesor le indicaba notaba que el hombre se ponia atras de ella para mirarle el trasero.

Finalmente una tarde la llevo al almacen de los articulos deportivos y al estar adentro comenzo a cortejarla, Rei antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo besada ardientemente por el apuesto profesor, ella ante el abandono de Darien, no opuso resitencia y se dejo amar por el hombre. Al principio fueron ardientes besos en la boca, luego el hombre abraandola por la cintura comenzo a besar apasionadamente el sedoso cuello de la jovencita, Aome temblo al sentir en su vagina el erecto pene del hombre y su mano derecha comenzar a acariciarle sus nalgas. Las caricas continuaron hasta que Rei sintio que la sangre se le helaba cuando se dio cuenta que el profesor habia introducido sus dedos pulgares en su short y...!Comenzaba a bajarselos!

-No...No por favor, eso no-Suplico Aome con una debil voz.

-Tranquila preciosa, te va a gustar-Dijo el hombre susurrandole al oido.

-No...No...Eso no...Por favor-Volvio a suplicar timidamente la jovencita mientras sentia como el hambre deslizaba hacia abajo su short y su pantaleta al mismo tiempo y dejando al descubierto su mas grande tesoro. Rei opuso una muy debil resistencia que mas bien paracia una invitacion a que el hombre continuara, el comenzo a incarse para seguir bajando las prendas de la joven hasta que consiguio bajarlas hasta sus tobillos para despues inmediatamente abrazarla por la cintura y comenzar a introducir su lengua en su vagina.

-!UUGHHHHHHH!-Fue el gemido que la joven dio al sentir la ardiente lengua del hombre introducirse en su intimidad, ella echo hacia atras su cabeza y arqueo su cuerpo al sentir la onda de excitacion que inundo su cuerpo y su vagina emitio un fluido que la inundo de sensaciones desconocidas. Aome intento inutilmente quitar el rostro del profesor de su vagino poniendo sus manos en su cabeza pero era tan debil que eso solo excito mas al hombre y asi, continuo saboreando el nectar prohibido de esa virginal vagina. Rei con cada lambida que recibia sentia extrañas y desconocidas sensaciones que inundaban todo su ser, el hombre completamente excitado comenzo a desabrochar sus pantalones con una mano y dejando al descubierto su erecto pene el cual ardia de excitacion, despues vovlvio a abrazar por la cintura a la linda adolescente e incrementando la intensidad del sexo oral que le hacia y haciendo que ella vovliera a lanzar un fuerte gemido, ella apreto lo mas que pudo los cabellos del profesor al sentir esa sensacion que recorria su cuerpo, apreto sus ojos y sus dientes y arqueo hacia atras su cuerpo al senitr una nueva sensacion venir a su cuerpo mientras la experta lengua del hombre lambia a placer su clitoris, no conforme con eso el hombre comenzo a manosear los gluteos de la jovencita con su mano izquierda y comenzo a penetrarla a penetrarla por el ano con su dedo medio y con un brusco empujon introdujo su dedo hasta el fondo.

-!AGGHH! !Me duele!-Grito de dolor la hermosa adolescente, quien volvio a apretar los cabellos del hombre intentando inutilmente quitar su cabeza de su vagina, eso solo excito mas al profesor el cual comenzo a mover su dedo de arriba hacia abajo provocandole a la inexperta jovencita una nueva sensacion desconocida que nacio en su ano.

-!UUGHHHH!-Fue el gemido que salio de sus labios mientras apretaba muy fuerte sus dientes y sus ojos y echaba hacia atras su cabeza al sentir el dedo en su interior moverse bruscamente. El hombre siguio lambiendo la virginal vagina y jugando con su dedo a placer hasta que el ardor en su erecto pene se hizo insoportable, en ese rato muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Rei, aun no podia creer lo que esta viviendo con su apuesto profesor, si, era verdad, ella se habia enamorado de el cuando lo conocio y tambien se habia dado cuenta que el la veia con deseo algo que le agrado, pero tampoco penso que en poco tiempo llegarian a tanto y lo peor de todo, que su virginidad, lo que tanto se habia prometido a si misma de entregarle a Darien estaba a punto de perderla y en efecto, el profesor al ya no poder poder soportar mas el ardor en su pene saco bruscamente su dedo del orifico anal de Rei, suspendio el ataque sexual en su vagina y se levanto, la abrazo por la cintura con su mano izquierda y fusiono furiosamente sus labios con los de ella en una ardiente beso, Rei sin poder evitarlo solo cerro sus ojos dejando que el hombre disfrutara el sabor de sus labios, pero entonces abrio rapidamente sus ojos al sentir como la mano derecha del hombre estaba colocando su pene en su vagina, ella sintio morirse al sentir el duro objeto comenzar a intrroducirse dentro de ella, el hombre rompio el beso y comenzo a besarla ardientemente en su cuello, con jadeos Aome suplico:

-No...Por favor, profesor...Tengo miedo.

-Tranquila, confia en mi-Dijo el profesor susurrandole al oido.

-Pero es que yo...!MMMMMM!-Ella no pudo continuar hablando ya que sus suplicas fueron calladas con un ardiente beso. Rei resignada a perder su virginidad penso:

_-Perdoname Darien_

Sin embargo, cuando el profesor se disponia a tomar mas preciado tesoro de Rei, unos gritos de varios alumnos se escucharon afuera del almacen, el profesor Yumi alarmado dijo:

-!Maldicion! Es el equipo de beisbol y de seguro va a entrar a guardar su equipo.

Inmediatamente retiro su pene de la vagina de Rei y ella rapidamente se subio su short, el profesor tomo de la mano a Rei y se escondieron en el fondo del almacen y se escondieron detras de unos botes de plastico que contenian balones de voli y basquetball, los jovenes entraron y dejaron su equipo y salieron del lugar sin darse cuenta de la presencia del profesor y de Rei, ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio al no verse descubiertos. Cuando se aseguraron que ya no habia nadie afuera salieron del lugar y quedaron de verse al otro dia, pero lo que Rei nunca supo es que ese seria el ultimo dia en que veria a su amado profesor, el destino le jugo una cruel jugada y al otro dia una noticia sacudio al instituto escolar y a Rei al saber que el profesor Yumi habia muerto en una accidente de transito cuando iba rumbo a su casa.

Rei vovio al presente y sacudio su cabeza buscando tranquilizarse, muy a su pesar habia disfrutado esa experiencia con el hombre y descubrio que su cuerpo a raiz de eso le habia exigido mas caricias sexuales que solo pudo compensar con la masturbacion, pero ahora eso ya no la satisfacia, ella necesitaba a un hombre, finalmente salio del baño se vestio y se fue rumbo al trabajo.

Continuara...

Hola, esperando les guste la historia. Ya saben se agradecen comentarios, sugerencias y lo mas importante: Criticas constructivas. Un saludo y feliz navidad a todos(as)


End file.
